


Close Call

by IgnisGalaxia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisGalaxia/pseuds/IgnisGalaxia
Summary: Chakotay ended up in sickbay again. How does Janeway feel about it?My submission for 25daysofvoyager. Not related to the holidays in any way but I had to submit something so here you go.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2020 Version)





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something new for 25daysofvoyager, but this month has been very busy with finals and trying to buy gifts for family. Maybe I might still write what I had in mind, but since I only had today free, this is what you get.  
> This has been stuck as a WIP for years. Not sure why I never finished it tho. Kind of a bad habit of mine :'( Hope you enjoy regardless.

He was in sickbay again, and he knew she was on her way to give him another lecture.

Just as he predicted, Captain Janeway walked through the sickbay doors with an expression that said she was none too happy. The Doctor was presently healing up the last of his wounds with a dermal regenerator. 

"Ah, Captain," greeted the Doctor. "You'll be happy to know that the Commander sustained no permanent injuries, but I'd like to keep him here a bit longer to run some tests, just to be sure," he reported. 

She barely acknowledged him. She stood with her arms crossed, staring directly at him. Even though he had anticipated it, her steely gaze still unnerved him. He never liked seeing her angry, especially at him. 

"Could you give us a moment, Doctor," Janeway all but ordered. 

"Of course," he replied, gathering his equipment. Just before he left, he shot Chakotay a look that said, _good luck dude._

Now it was just the two of them. She remained quiet for what seemed forever, making the silence ever more tense. At last, she decided to speak. 

“You were reckless. You could’ve gotten killed,” she berated him in her low gravely voice.

He took a breath and straightened his posture, ready to defend himself. “Captain, I apologize for my actions, but I did what I thought was best to save our crew members.”

He stopped himself from adding that she’s taken more dangerous risks for less before. He got the feeling that she wouldn’t find the humor in it amusing. 

“I accept full responsibility, and any punishment you deem fit.”

He sat waiting for her response, expecting her to dole out a penalty for his actions, or at the very least express the depths of her disappointment.

Strangely, she continued to stare at him intensely while lifting her hands to the collar of her uniform, reaching for the four pips attached there. She deliberately removed one, then another, then another, and finally the last one. He watched in confusion as she dropped all four pips onto the cart next to the biobed. Her gaze never wavered.

“Captain?” he asked cautiously.

As he watched her, he witnessed something that rarely happened. He seemed to watch her stern, captainly façade drop. The look in her eyes changed from steely to something else, something more tender. Relief, he guessed.

“You’re such an idiot,” she whispered.

He was about to protest when she threw herself at him, her arms circling his neck. For a second he didn’t move, startled by her outburst.

“Kathryn?”

She circled her arms tighter, almost in a death grip, and he felt her shudder. “Don’t do that to me again,” she whispered, so soft he almost didn’t hear her.

He briefly thought of countering with all the times she had worried him about nearly getting herself killed. But instead, he seized the tender moment, unsure if another like it would come again. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

“It’s okay, I’m alright,” he soothed. 

He rubbed her back in a calming motion, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling. They didn't need to say any more. They knew they had feelings for each other, and while they couldn't act on them, they at least acknowledged that they were there. For now, they just sat in their embrace, glad that he was safe and sound once again.


End file.
